cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hornie
|likes = Texting, chatting on the phone, helping his father, money, being in power, tech, the idea of living a civilian life|dislikes = Gaspard, his father's schemes, failure, useless technology, being arrested, his mother's loss,|powers = Master of disguise|weapons = Fists|fate = Gets arrested along with his father multiple times}} '''Hornie '''is the secondary antagonist of the Black Lion franchise. He's Hornhead's son and Matthew's rival. Background Hornie was the technological assistant of Matthew and his father, Hornhead. Hornie enjoyed working with Matthew and developed a friendship with him. As the years went by, Hornie and Matthew's grew stronger. However, when Hornie was expecting a warm welcome from his classmates at school, he was ignored by almost everybody and he wondered why. When Matthew walked into a room, the entire classroom would cheer for him. He assumed that Matthew took all of the credit from the science fairs. Hornie angrily swore to exact revenge on Matthew for seemingly taking all of the credit. Hornhead had the same intentions towards Matthew, so the rhinos plan to ruin Matthew's reputation and then kill him. Hornhead figured that if he succeeds in killing Matthew, he can steal his notebook which contains his scientific ideas, that he plans to take credit for. That way Hornhead will become rich and Hornie will become popular. However, the rhinos first attempt to murder Matthew and gain wealth and fame failed with the Mystery Gang exposing the rhinos' villainous crimes to the NYPD. The rhinos faced a 2-year sentence in prison but vowed to eliminate their enemies once and for all. Hornie is currently living in his father's laboratory and plans to assist his father in his heinous crimes to become wealthy and rule the world. Personality Hornie is portrayed as the typical egotistical bully except he is shown to have two sides of evil in different episodes. However, he does pose as an example of "father-like-son," since they're both ruthless and take great pride in betraying their own allies, to fulfill their goals to become rich and wealthy. Hornie loves and respects his father but dislikes his psychotic and eccentric behavior. The reason Hornie descended into villainy was the supposed death of his mother that happened when he was three years old. In fact, the death of a love one caused both of the rhinos to descend into villainy. Hornie didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to his mother. In some other episodes, Hornie has a minor role. In fact, Hornie doesn't show any kind of evil. Instead, he acts like a civilized teenager by talking on the phone and texting. He is often disgusted and annoyed with his father's overexcited behavior. He sometimes wishes that Hornhead would turn over a new leaf and abandon his evil nature. Hornie often makes sarcastic comments, remarks and even jokes about his father. In the episodes where Hornie has an evil and sadistic nature, he has an envy of Gaspard and does everything to get rid of him. He seems to have a steady friendship with Butch, since their both rivals of Gaspard and want to achieve fame and wealth. Physical appearance Hornie is slender grey rhino with a slight muscular build. He wears a beige shirt and black shorts. Powers and Abilities * '''Rhino Physiology: '''Hornie is an anthropomorphic rhinoceroses. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Hornie has the powerful strength of a rhinoceroses. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Hornie has the powerful speed of a rhinoceroses. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Hornie inherited his father's intelligence and is shown to be skilled with technology. * '''Master of Disguise: '''In "the Hypno Ray," Hornie was dressed with in a black hoodie which made it hard for people to figure out Hornie's true identity. Appearances The Black Lion Hornie serves as a secondary antagonist in the cartoon series. He might acquire help from the treacherous bully, Butch. Category:Article of the week Category:Rhinoceroses Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Businesspeople Category:Scientists Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Bosses Category:Lieutenants Category:American characters Category:Inventors Category:Thieves